The US open 4 years later
by alien-madness
Summary: Ryoma is playing against a new kind of player, and he doesn't know if he can win. He is loosing the game and is in a bind when he sees none other than Captain Tezuka. what will happen? will he turn the tables on his new opponent or will he submit defeat?
1. Chapter 1

Prince of Tennis

The U.S open 4 years later

Prince of Tennis is my favorite anime then its Naruto so I really hope that I do a good job on this story. Please review and comment.

Score 30-love Etchizen Ryoma to serve.

"You know Etchizen you will not win this game, no one as young as you could possibly beat me with the score in my favor". Ryoma looked up and smirked, "Mada Mada Dane" and with that Ryoma served. Tyko Kuzno never saw the twist serve coming. "What the hell was that squirt!" But like always Ryoma decided not to say anything, damn he was so good at being annoying. Ryoma had to find a way to beat this guy, but hey no sweat this is RYOMA we're talking about. Ryoma had shown all of his tricks, but that didn't mean that Kuzno knew that. So Ryoma decided to use a psyche out strategy, hopefully it would work or this would be his first loss in four years.

Yes he would have to use a technique that he had never attempted to try. (Even though he should have because it is an awesome move.) But right as he was about to attempt it he saw someone that he did not expect to see. Captain Tezuka. That's when he decided he was going to play this game like he did all the others, and he was going to win.

But how, how was he going to do it. He already knew that his psyche out plan was a bad one so what should he do? Too late his thought time was interrupted by a soaring yellow ball. "Hey squirt pay attention; I don't want this game to be too easy. It looks bad on my reputation if I won without you fighting back." Now if he hadden't of said that Ryoma would have just kept trying to fight back, but that one sentence reminded him of what Captain Tezuka had once said. (Become the pillar of Segaku." Now he knew that he had already accomplished that, so now it was time to become the pillar of the new age. To become the next top pro.

Ryoma returned the ball with all of his might and went sprinting for the net. That within itself threw Kuzno off and he returned with a lob. Ryoma was too close to the net so what was he to do. But at this point nothing could stop him, he jumped backwards and up at the same time. Giving him just enough force to return the ball. But this was not a normal return this ball had two different kinds of spins on it. Ryoma made it so that in one second the ball would have top spin and in the next backspin. Truth be told that the spins kept alternating throughout the entire time, that is until it hit the court. When the ball hit the court it was no longer visible. When the ball finally became visible it was already too late. The ball had somehow bounced back onto Ryoma's side of the court and he returned again with a jack Knife. Two shots in a row and Kuzno had never even seen or touched the ball. By this time Kuzno was wander just what in the world this boy was.

But that wasn't the end of it. By 30 minutes later the score had changed from Kuzno's favor to Ryoma's favor, and Kuzno had never even touched the ball. It was safe to say that this game was over. But Ryoma wouldn't back down, even though he already knew that he had the game won. He would not, he could not back down. He had to prove himself. He could not show that he was tiring……..not in front of Tezuka. So he kept playing. By the 6th set 4 of the sets belonged to Ryoma. Ryoma's eyes were now on fire, they had so much determination in them that Kuzno couldn't even look into them in order to see what Ryoma was up to. Ryoma was unstoppable.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

SUCCESS

Kuzno didn't know how much longer he could go up against this kid, but he did know that Ryoma had to be reaching his limit. So he decided to wait it out and see how much longer he could last. He would win this game, he knew that he would. But what he didn't even dream to think was that Ryoma wasn't even close to being finished. Yes he was tired, but that didn't mean that he couldn't keep going. The more he played the more fired up he got. No, this wasn't the end of the game, this game had just begun.

Ryoma kept returning and returning, not letting any ball stay on his side for too long. Kuzno could no longer turn the game back around and Ryoma knew it, so he kept smirking and showing that he could win. He went ahead and played the drive a, drive b, jack knife, drop shot, he even lofted a shot just to see what Kuzno would do. And yet not letting him know that all of these moves were part of his psyche out plan. He had Kuzno where he wanted him, this game like all the rest were finished. At the end of the game Ryoma went to go shake Kuzno's hand, and wouldn't you know it Kuzno slapped it away.

You could see the anger on his face, even through all of the tears, "don't play coy with me shrimp! You had the game in the bag and you toyed with me the whole first half! Tell me did you plan it that way or did you just want to psyche me out?"

Ryoma knew what he was talking about, and of course it wasn't true. He seriously thought that he might of lost that game, but something he saw changed all of that. No he wasn't toying with him, but he couldn't care less if Kuzno knew that or not. All Ryoma wanted to do was reach Tezuka before he left the stadium. So Ryoma turned and walked away, ignoring all of the nasty things Kuzno was saying about him. When he reached the outside gate Tezuka was there waiting for him, he didn't know what to say to him. God he hadn't seen him in four years what could he say to him? While Ryoma was trying to find a way to break the ice, the silence was broken by a familiar voice. Of course it kindof sounded like a scream but if you had to play with the people Ryoma had to play with then you would automatically know who it was. It was none other than Eiji, and like always he was trying to be the loudest most obnoxious of the bunch. The whole segaku team was there and Ryoma didn't even know it, he started wandering when they got there because he didn't see them at the beginning of the game.

"CHIBI! That was awsome, you've gotten much better than the last time we saw you! Where did you get all that stamina, have you been hiding it? So this is your true potential, why didn't you show it before?..."

Eiji kept going on and on until finally someone told him to shut up. There was arguing, and fists flew, but eventually Eiji did shut up. During that time Tezuka and Ryoma left the group in order to find a more quiet spot. But still Ryoma could not think of what to say to him, in reality he had nothing to say to him. Why was it so damn hard to start a conversation with him? While he was thinking this Tezuka started talking, of course Ryoma missed the first coupple of words but he caught on after he heard his father's name mentioned.

"Nanjuro has decided to once again take up tennis, he's going to try to finish his own dream to become a pro. So Echizen are you ready to go up against your own father?"

Ryoma had gone up against so many people over the years that he had compleatly forgotten about how he wanted more than anything to beat his old man at tennis. But as he thought of this pain struck home, he missed his dad. Ryoma must have thought that Tezuka noticed the pain on his face because he soon changed the subject to how the segaku tennis club was doing. He told Ryoma of all the victories that they had accomplished and the people they had lost. He told him about the new development of the players and how the next wave of players might end up showing up the last generation. At that Ryoma laughed at, good so now he would have more challanges. Not long after they returned to the group and played some group tennis. Momo, Ryoma against Eiji, Oishi, Kaidoh and Inui against Fuji,Tezuka. They had a great time, it had been so long since they had been together like this. It kind of felt like being reunited with family.

Sorry people but this is the end of chapter 2, chapter 3 should be finished in a coupple of days though so hold on. You'll get to laugh in the 3rd chapter I think.


End file.
